custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reysa
Reysa was an Onu-Matoran Hydruka Shepherd, who once resided in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Reysa began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Reysa was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Not much is known about Reysa or his original home island, but it is known that he was; for an unclear reason, sent to the Realm of Karzahni. Whether or not he was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni When Reysa arrived in Karzahni, he was presumably forced to surrender his Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Reysa was fitted with a different Kanohi mask and gifted a set of weapons before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Landing in the Southern Continent, Reysa and his fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Mahri Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Reysa notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Reysa's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Mahri Nui With the Mahri Nui landmass crushing the fortress of Barraki Ehlek and a surrounding field of Airweed during its descent, Reysa's village became immersed in a protective bubble, eventually coming to a rest on the lip of a chasm. Adjusting to the mutagenic waters of the Pit, which had become contaminated by radiation leaking from the damaged Matoran Universe, Gar and his fellow villagers were restored to their original forms prior to Karzahni's tampering. Having establishing himself as a Rahi Shepherd on Voya Nui, Reysa integrated into the village's Hydruka Guard, patrolling the Fields of Air and fending off aquatic Rahi attacks while the Hydruka harvested oxygen from the Airweed. Similar to many other Matoran in his settlement, Reysa developed a fascination with the abyss and the primordial depths of the Pit lurking beneath his village, which were home to many dangerous marine creatures. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, however, Reysa was known to have been one of the victims of escalating Rahi aggression, having been snatched from his Hydruka herd by the tendrils of a Giant Squid and dragged into the depths of the Pit. Drowning shortly afterwards, Reysa was ultimately devoured by the Rahi, his armor coming to line the bottom of the Pit. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Reysa possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Earth, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and possessed limited night-vision capabilities. Mask and Tools While residing on Mahri Nui, Reysa was known to wield a pair of Electro Blades, crude melee weapons designed to deliver electric shots. Forms Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost - First Appearance Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Mahri Nui